Rays Martin
White Dawn |previous affiliation= Dawn |mark location= Left breast |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= None |previous team= Team Gravity |partner= Unknown |previous partner= |base of operations= White Dawn Building |status= Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= Water God Slayer Magic |weapons= Sword |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Rays Martin (レイス・マーティン, Reisu Mātin) is a Water and the of the White Dawn Guild. Like most members of the White Dawn, he was originally a member of the original Dawn Guild prior to its split. He is the main antagonist of Fairy Tail: Enken. Appearance Rays is a man of average height, standing only an inch shorter than his mortal foe, Kurama. He possesses sharp, brown-colored eyes, and short, curly white hair. He wears a standard black tunic underneath a white kimono, a specialized black hakama inscribed with White Dawn's symbol, and military-grade boots. Additionally, he wears a fairly large set of crimson prayer beads around his neck. During his fight with Sarutobi, he received a single scar across his face. Personality Rays is a highly egotistical and self-centered individual, having once believed that it was his Magic, and his alone, which made the former Dawn guild so powerful. His ego was only bolstered when he became an S-class Mage in the guild, having single-handedly beat the other candidates at the time. Rays' defining characteristic is his lust for power. It is this trait that caused him to oppose the leadership of Sarutobi Sasuke, eventually leading up to him personally carrying out the murder of Sarutobi in order to gain control of the guild. These actions inevitably lead to the fracture in the guild, which started the series, eight years ago. This is further shown in his iron-fisted leadership of the White Dawn guild, which he formed. He is also highly manipulative, shown by the fact that he managed to convince at least half of Dawn's original membership to follow him. He is also able to manipulate people by faking the true nature of his personality, such as acting carefree and jovial at times, when his true nature is that of a calm, cautious, and highly cunning villain. He shows a strong hatred for Kurama, the leader of the Black Dawn guild, and desires to kill him and destroy the Black Dawn guild, proving that it was his ideals that deserved to rule over the Dawn guild in the end. History Much of Rays early days are a mystery, however, shortly after the formation of Dawn, Rays joined the guild as a powerful Water Mage. Sometime following this, he competed in the central guild tournament and became an S-Class Mage for the guild. During the end days of Dawn, Sarutobi's leadership caused Rays and his Team Gravity to question the direction the guild, which eventually lead to the group leading a , which resulted in Sarutobi's death, and a rift in the guild; causing the formation of the Black and White Dawn guilds respectively. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Water God Slayer Magic Equipment Relationships Trivia Quotes Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Godslayer Category:White Dawn